Not Crazy
by sadielove2
Summary: One night a girl is dropped of a a psychiatric hospital, no one knows who she is, why she's there, or whats wrong with her. Will the doctors son be able to get her to speak, will he be able to help prove to everyone she is not crazy. A.U JackxKim
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll, okay here's the deal. A kickin summer written by myself and whitebelt9 will not let me upload, i have tried everything, so that story will not be updated until i can figure out whats wrong with it. All my other stories will update, just not that one. Anyways i am making a new story to keep you all occupied while i fix my stupid issue. Also, when i did a facebook fic on my one-shots story thingy, a lot of you liked that, so i am making another, it should be out soon.**

**Moving on to this story, this story is completely A.U, and i don't know how it came to me, there will be some mature language. the first chapter may not make sense, but remember its just an introduction, next chapter may clear it up, if you have any questions feel free to ask. There miht be some confusing medical talk, and disorders mentioned throughout the story, but i will explain them, i know alot because my father works at a hospital, my grandmother used to be a nurse, and my aunt and uncle are doctors . Also, im gonna try to write it in no ones p.o.v, its a bit tricky, but it will be better like that. Without further ado, the story.**

**Not Crazy.**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring_

Jack groaned and rolled over on his side to check his clock, 5:32am.

He forced himself to get out of bed and walk over to his desk, to his ringing cell phone.

He looked at the screen, Seaford Psychiatric Hospital.

" hello?" jack asked.

" hey champ, sorry to wake you up" his father said.

" its fine dad, so whats up?" jack asked, trying to sound awake.

" i need you to come down to the hospital" he said.

" why? Whats wrong? Are you okay?" jack asked, his mind starting to formulate unrealistic scenarios to why his father was calling at this time.

" jack, calm down, im fine. I need you to come down and try to talk to a patient, she was just dropped off half an hour ago, she won't talk to anyone. No one knows who she is, someone just left her here. I found her outside crying and screaming when i was getting ready to leave" his father explained.

" what makes you think she'll listen to me?" jack asked.

" remember when you were little, and you would come down here, and talk to everyone, they would listen to you" he said, trying to persuade him.

" yeah, people thought i was cute back then" jack countered.

" well, she's your age. Maybe she will think you're cute" his father chuckled.

" whats wrong with her?" jack asked.

" well, she screams and freaks out for no reason, and she refuses to speak, so we are guessing she is schizophrenic **(1) **or has selective mutism **(2)**" his father explained

" fine, im on my way" jack agreed.

He hung up, and put on some jeans, and gray v-neck, with a leather jacket. He ran over to his older brothers room.

He knocked on the door.

"go away jackass"his brother shouted.

" Cole, i need you to drive me to the hospital" jack said.

"are you bleeding?" he asked.

"no, but-" jack tried to say.

" then, you don't need to go" cole said.

" dad, want me there, he wants me to talk to a patient"jack explained.

Cole walked out with his keys.

" he wants to to chat with more psychos?" cole chuckled.

" she's not psycho" jack protested.

" she? So its a girl" cole smirked.

" yes, she is a girl, and we don't think shes psycho" jack explained, as they both jogged down the stairs.

" well, until you can prove it, she's a psycho" cole said.

Jack groaned, as they got in the car.

" is she hot?" cole asked.

" okay, first of all, DUDE! And second of all, how on earth would i know?" jack asked

Cole shrugged, " just asking, jackass".

After a few more minutes if driving, and hitting every possible red light on the path to their destination. They finally arrived.

They walked in.

" hello jack, your father is expecting you" the secretary said.

" thanks betty-anne" jack said.

Jack and cole went up the elevator, and saw his fathers associates.

" he's in there trying to talk to her" one of the girls said, jack nodded.

Jack and cole walked over to the window.

They could see their father crouched beside a cot, talking to a blonde girl about jacks age, she wasn't replying, or even looking at him, she had her face hidden by a pillow, with her knees tucked into her chest.

" damn, she is hot" cole muttered.

Jack elbowed him

Cole growled at him, and jack stuck his tongue out a him.

They were about to start arguing when jack father walked out.

" its useless, she won't talk to anyone" his father groaned.

" do you know whats wrong with her?" one of the other doctors asked.

" i don't know, we cant run any tests without her permission" he said running his fingers through his hair.

" she seems crazy" another doctor said.

" maybe i can get her to talk" jack interrupted.

"its no use, she wont talk" the other doctor said.

" well, its worth a shot, i didn't come here at 5am for nothing." jack said, before slowly opening the door and walking in.

He shut the door, and walked to a chair beside the bed.

She looked up slightly, to see who entered, then returned her head to the pillow.

" hi, my name is jack" he said.

She didn't reply.

" im not here to hurt you, i just want to talk" he said,

She said nothing.

" i want to help you" he said.

The girl looked up at him.

" that man, that was just talking to you, he's my dad, he might be able to help you if you can talk to someone" jack told her.

She didn't reply, he sighed and hung his head down for a moment.

" can you at least tell me your name?" jack asked.

She said nothing, he put his head back down.

He was about to get up and leave.

" kim" the girl said in a small voice.

**Well, there's chapter 1 i hope it wasn't to confusing. It will make more sense next chapter. Review and thanks. Also, I would like to pray for all injured and killed in the colorado movie massacre, at the opening night of the new batman movie, a man entered the theatre and killed 12 people, and injured 59, within that group of people, 3 soldiers were injured, and 1 navy sailor is missing, I pray and hope you all pray for all affected by the colorado movie massacre. R.I.P**

**Laugh. Dream. Believe.**

**- Jez**

**1. Schizophrenic- someone who is schizophrenic means that they, hear voices in their heads, hear voices from other things around them that can't talk, have hallucinations/ see and hear things that do not exist, there is a wide variety of symptoms for schizophrenia, some may have different symptoms than others.**

**2. Selective Mutism- when someone choses not to speak, or is has been traumatized, or abused to the point that they are afraid to speak.**

**If anyone wants to know more about any disorders/medical terms mentioned in this story, put it in your review or pm me, and i will try to answer to the best of my ability.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyy, here's chapter 2, i hope it clears things up if they were confusing. Also, thank you to everyone who thanked/praised me about informing you of the movie massacre, i didn't expect people to actually praise me about it, but thank you anyways :) and thanks for all the reviews i did not expect to get that many in one chapter. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Jack looked over at his father, he and the other doctors, were smiling at him.

" well, its nice to meet you kim" he said, and slowly put his hand out for her to shake.

She flinched back, then a few moments later hesitantly slipped her hand into his and shook it lightly.

" i'm not crazy" she said.

" okay" jack agreed.

"im not, im not crazy, everyone thinks im crazy, but im not" she repeated.

"i believe you" jack said.

"y-you do?" kim asked.

" yes" jack replied.

" thank you, my doctors thought i was crazy, even my parents thought i was crazy" she said quietly.

" is that why they brought you here?" he asked.

She nodded, " they got sick of me, they hated me because they never knew what was wrong with me" she said.

"is there something wrong with you?" jack asked.

"there has to be, other wise i would be crazy, and im not. So something must be wrong with me" she said.

" do you want to find out?" he asked.

" what?" she asked.

" we could find out if there is something wrong with you" he said.

" how?" she asked.

" my father and the other doctors just need to run a few tests" he explained.

" will it hurt?" she asked.

"no" jack replied.

"okay" kim replied.

Jack smiled at her, and she smiled a little.

" i will be right back" jack said, she nodded, and lay back in the cot.

Jack walked back out to the doctors.

" she said it was okay to do some tests" jack said.

" good, david go get a test ready. Now, did she say anything?" his dad asked.

" her name is kim, her parents thought she was crazy, and got sick of her, so they brought her here" jack explained.

" does she have any mental illnesses, or disorders?" he asked.

" she doesn't know, but she said must have something or she would be crazy, and she repeatedly brought up the fact that she wasn't crazy" jack told him.

" okay, we will do the first test later today" he said.

" what will, the test be?" cole asked, taking a sudden interest.

" first we should do a scan of her brain, see if there is any obvious disorders visible, then if none are found, we will do more complex tests" he explained.

" why do you care all the sudden?" jack asked, crossing his arms.

"Shut it jackass" cole said.

" cole, don't say that to your brother" his father said.

" whatever" cole mumbled.

"well, you two can go home, im going to go try to talk to kim, see if she feels more comfortable"his father said.

His father walked in the room, and had a small conversation with kim before walking out.

" wait jack, she wants to talk to you" he said.

"well im not waiting, have fun with the crazy chick" cole said.

"shes not crazy" jack said.

" she is until you prove it" cole countered as he walked away.

Jack just rolled his eyes, before returning to kim's room.

" hey, whats up?" jack said.

" nothing" she replied.

" why did you want to talk to me?" he asked.

" i don't know, your the only one i feel truly comfortable talking to, and you don't think im crazy" she replied.

Jack just nodded.

They talked a little and learned more about each other.

Then she yawned.

" you should get some rest" he said.

" i don't know" she said, with uncertainty ringing through her voice.

"trust me, you'll be fine, and i'll be here when you wake up" jack said.,

" promise?" she asked.

" promise"jack confirmed.

She smiled, then lay back on the cot.

She pulled the blankets over herself, and lay on her side.

Jack rook out his phone to check the time, 7:43am.

He decided to stay in the room for a while, just in case she woke.

He started playing angry pigeons on his phone.

He was about to kill the last pig when he got a text.

_WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOME?- mom_

_Im at the hospital, dad wanted me to talk to a patient- jack_

_He's getting you to talk to crazy people again?- mom_

_She's not crazy- jack_

_Then whats wrong with her?- mom_

_We don't know yet- jack_

_Okay, well as long as you're with you father, you're fine. Have fun- mom_

_Bye- jack_

Once the conversation was over, he resumed his game of angry pigeons.

**Okay, sorry that was shorter than the last chapter, anyways again if you have any questions feel free to ask, i hope this cleared everything up a bit. P.s i will be posting my other story the game maker later on this year, i will try to focus on this, and other ones for now. And this is important, i have the worst writers block ever for a mermaids tale, i really need suggestions, i will give credit for anyone who helps, please i really want to finish it for you all. Thanks and review.**

**Laugh. Dream. Believe.**

**- Jez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. I am sooooo sorry about not updating for months but I got some really bad writers block, but I am finally over it :D Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this after the long wait.**

**Chapter 3.**

Jack groaned and opened his eyes. He figured he must have fallen asleep.

He picked his phone up off the ground, then looked around.

He freaked out for a second realizing he wasn't in his room, but then remembered he was with kim.

He looked over at the bed to see her fast asleep, hugging the blanket close to her.

Jack smiled a bit, then got up to go to the bathroom quickly.

He was gone for a few moments, but when he returned he saw kim sitting up in the bed.

When she heard him enter she sighed in relief.

"hey" he said.

"hey, I thought you had left me." she said.

"sorry, I just went to the bathroom" he said.

"its okay, it just freaked me out a bit" she said.

Jack sat down beside the bed again and they continued to talk.

Then they heard a knock at the door.

Jacks dad slowly opened the door and entered.

Kim looked terrified at the new person.

"hello kim, I'm doctor Steven Brewer, I'm jacks dad" he explained.

Kim looking over at Jack, jack nodded.

"hi" she said in a small, shaky voice.

"kim, we are going to do everything we can to help you, are you ready for your first test?"he asked.

Kim hesitated for a second, but nodded.

"well let's go" he said. Kim looked at him, she still looked scared.

"do you want me to come with you?" jack asked. She nodded.

"okay, let's go" jack said.

They all got up and left the room.

They went into a different room, and Dr. Brewer asked kim to lay down on the examination table.

He explained how he was going to place a machine over her head, that would take x-rays of her brain.

He carefully put the machine over her head and turned it on. The machine beeped and start up.

Kims breathing started to speed up.

"Im right beside you kim" jack said, as he moved his hand up and down, rubbing her are softly.

Kim calmed down a bit.

The machine went for a few more minutes before dr. Brewer took it off.

"alright we should get the results in soon" dr. Brewer smiled.

"thank you" kim said, smiling a little.

"your welcome, now you two must be hungry. Jack why don't you take kim down to the cafeteria." he said.

" sure, c'mon kim" jack said.

Kim followed jack down the hallway, and into the cafeteria.

She immediately froze when she saw all the other patients.

Jack noticed her freeze, and took her hand.

"its fine, they're not gonna hurt you" he said, as he walked her over to the 'lunch lady'.

"hi marge" jack said.

"jack! Oh, I haven't seen you since you were just a little peanut! You've grown so much" marge said.

"yeah, it's been a while." jack smiled.

"so, what can I get you and this little sweetie" she said, referring to kim.

Kim didn't say anything.

"uh, two fruit bowls please"jack said.

"she's a shy one, huh?" marge said.

"yeah, something like that" jack replied. Truth is kim wasn't shy, just scared of new people.

Marge gave them two fruit bowls, jack paid and they went back to her room.

They sat, and jack gave kim one bowl.

"thanks"she said.

"no problem" jack replied.

"hey kim?" jack asked.

"yeah?" she replied.

"why are you so afraid of new people?" he asked.

"if I told you, you won't want to be around me" she said.

"that's not true, just tell me, maybe it will help" he said.

She sighed. " I don't know if they're real of not"she said.

"what do you mean" he asked.

"when your little you have imaginary friends, right? Well, that wasn't how it was with me. I could see mine, and they never really went away. So I just don't know if the people are real, or if it's just my imagination."she explained.

"oh, well don't worry, I'll let you know if the people are real of not" jack said. Kim smiled at him, a full smile.

"okay"she said, she sounded much happier than before.

"jack?" she asked.

"mhm?" he replied.

"will you be my friend?" she asked.

"of course, I'll be your friend" he smiled.

"great, I've never had a friend before" she said.

"well, now you have one, and I'm sure you will make lots of friends while your here, you're a really nice girl" jack said.

She blushed a little.

"thank you, do you think your dad would wanna be my friend?" she asked.

"yeah, I bet he would love to" he replied. She smiled, and laughed a bit.

Jack looked over at the Window, and saw his dad smiling at him.

Jacks dad walked in.

"hi you two" he said.

"hey" jack said, and kim waved.

"its getting late, jack. We should get going home" he said.

The smile left kims face.

"don't worry kim, there is a nice security guard out there named joan, she will be watching over you. Okay?" dr. Brewer said.

"okay" she said.

Jack and his dad were about to leave.

"oh, before we go, kim there was something you wanted to ask my dad?" he said.

Dr. Brewer looked at her.

"um, do you wanna be my friend?" she asked shyly.

Dr. Brewer smiled. " sure" she said.

Kim smiled "bye, see you tomorrow?" she asked.

" see you tomorrow. Good night kim" jack said.

Kim waved, and jack and his dad left.

As they were driving home, jacks dad started to talk.

"you were very good with her" he said.

"thanks" jack said.

"I think really needed to have some there for her" he said.

"yeah" jack agreed.

They got home and ate dinner.

"so how was the patient?" his mother asked

"she's really nice" jack said.

"and hot" Cole said. Jack punched him.

"so is blondie crazy?" Cole asked.

"no, shut up" jack growled.

"she's not crazy Cole, we are going to find out the results of the test soon" his father said.

Cole just grumbled, and they continued to eat dinner.

Jacks mother left the table to pick up the phone in the other room.

After a few moments his mother came back in quickly.

"steven, you have to get to the hospital" she said.

Why? What happened" he asked.

"joan called, she didn't say much, but she told me something was wrong with a girl named kim" his mother said, jack and his father exchanged looks, then got up, and got to their car quickly then left for the hospital.

**Ohh, cliffy. I'm sorry, the wait shouldn't be as long for an update. Anyways I hoped it satisfied you. Review and thanks.**

**Laugh. Dream. Believe. **

**-Jez**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so I left ya with a bit of a cliffy last chapter, but I hope you like this chapter :)enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

Jack was worried, no he was scared. What was wrong with kim?

"jack, as soon as we get to the hospital we need to get straight her room" steven said.

Jack nodded, tapping on the car door nervously, wanting to get there faster.

They made it to the hospital in a few more minutes.

They ran straight up to her room.

Joan was in her room, holding her wrists to the sides of the bed, as kim struggled to get away.

"joan, what's going on?" steven asked.

"I don't know, I walked in and she was screaming and trying to claw her eyes out" joan said.

Jack went over to kims side, and joan let go of her.

"do you know why?" steven asked.

"all she was saying is 400" she replied.

Steven asked jack to watch her while they went to check the security tape.

Kim was crying.

"kim, what's wrong? What happened." he asked.

Kim looked up at Kim, she had small claw marks around her eyes,and the top of her forehead and cheeks, from her scratching her face.

She just whimpered, and hugged her knees to her chest.

"kim, what made you do this?" jack asked softly.

"400" she said.

"what is 400?" he asked.

"he's a guy, I have seen him ever since I can remember, b-but my parents could never see him. He laughs at me, and calls me things" she said.

"did he tell you to claw your eyes?" jack asked.

"no, I didn't want to see him. I don't like him" she said.

Jacks dad came back into the room.

"kim, why did you freak out? There was nothing on the security tapes." steven asked.

"see, no one else can see him" kim shouted.

"see who?" steven asked.

"400, he's a guy, that only I can see. He comes out of no where" she said.

"how long have you seen him for?" steven asked.

"every since I can remember" she replied.

"Does he do or say anything to you?" he asked, taking a seat beside the bed.

"he laughs at me because only I can see him, and he calls me stuff." she said.

"what kind of things does he say" he asked.

"he calls me bad things" she replied.

"did he say anything that made you want to claw your eyes?" he asked.

"no" she replied.

"did he tell you to claw your eyes?" he asked, writing down the information on his clip board.

"no, I didn't want to see him" she replied.

"did he say anything to you?" steven asked.

Kim took a deep breath. "he said if I didn't do what he told me, he would hurt jack" she said.

" what did he tell you to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, he left before he could say it, because joan walked in" she said.

"okay, well don't worry kim. We are going to figure this out, everything is gonna be fine" steven said, before getting up and talking to another doctor.

"kim, after he left why were you still crying?" jack asked.

"I was afraid he left to go hurt you" she said.

Jack put his hand over hers.

"don't worry kim, he wouldn't be able to hurt me" he said.

" he wouldn't?" she asked.

"no, I wouldn't let him hurt you, or me" jack said.

Kim smiled a bit.

"jack?" she asked.

"yeah?" he said.

"my face hurts" she said.

"I'm sure it does" jack said. " want me to help you clean the scratches?"

"yes please" she said, jack went over to the sink and got a damp cloth.

He sat back down beside kim.

"this might hurt a little bit" she said, she nodded.

He gently dabbed the cloth around the scratches, she winced as he hit the deeper scratches, and he would apologize, he finished up after another minute.

"thanks" she said.

"no problem, now kim if you see that guy again. I want you to tell me, okay?" he said.

"okay" she agreed.

Joan came into the room.

"hey guys, what happened?" she asked.

"she saw something that scared her" jack said. Kim nodded.

"okay, well kim, I'm always here, and if I'm not another guard will be, and we will always be willing to help you if you need it" joan said. Kim smiled at her.

"thank you" kim said, joan smiled and nodded, then left.

Kim looked over at Jack and noticed he was staring at her.

"what?" she asked.

"hm? Oh... Nothing" he said.

She just giggled a little, she felt his thumb move against her hand, then she remembered they were still holding hands, she blushed a little.

"um, y-you know Jack, 400 isn't the only one I see" she said. Jack looked at her.

"you want to tell me?" he asked.

"well, there's Monday, she is a lizard, but she isn't mean, she the nice one" she said. "and there's spikes, he's a old bear, he can be grumpy, but most of the time he's nice."

"anyone else?" he asked, interested at how she explained them, she sounded like a cute little child, innocent and happy, and he loved it.

"they're the only nice ones, all the other ones I've ever seen tell me to do bad things, and tell me to hurt myself and other people" she said, looking a bit more sad.

" is there anyone you don't like the most?" he asked.

"two of them, 400, and 666" she said.

"who's 666?" jack asked.

"he's a cat, he has really red fur, and white glowing eyes. He tells me to do the worst things" she said.

"what does he tell you to do?" jack asked.

"well see, 400 only tells me he is going to hurt other people, b-but 666 tells me to kill people, and that he will kill me, I'm glad I don't see him much, but I hate when I do" she said, her eyes glossing over again.

"hey, it's okay, we're gonna help you, and I promise I won't let any of those things hurt you" jack said, hugging her.

"promise?" she whispered against his neck.

"promise" he said into her hair.

Jacks dad slowly came into the room.

"hey guys, we got your results" he said.

"what does it say?" kim asked.

He sat down beside her bed.

"kim, you have schizophrenia" he said.

**And boom! There we go, now we know what's wrong with her, and I do realize that there is another story up here about jack having schizophrenia, and it is really good, but no I am not copying that story, this was already planned out, but no worries I will make sure that I don't copy things from their story. Okay, so kim has schizophrenia, and the doctors, and jack are gonna help her, whooo! Well, I'm tired and sick, so I'm going to sleep. Review and thanks.**

**Laugh. Dream. Believe.**

**- Jez**

**P.s: also, I am going to come out with a new story later on, maybe once this story is almost over, or atleast half way through. I have two ideas so far.**

**Marked- summery: one night while kim is walking home, she is attacked by a murderer that escaped from prison. But the person doesn't want her, they want jack. When she can't tell the person where he is, he does something that causes her to be put in the hospital. Jack, the gang, and the police find out everything, and jack and kim have to escape this man before he gets what he wants.**

**Two worlds- jack and kim live on two different side of the woods, a magical forest in which everything is huge, making everyone living in it the size of fairies. One day while ad venturing out of their "seasons side" (meaning one side of the forest is summer and one is winter) and into 'no man's land" meaning the part of the forest that the winter side, nor the summer side owned, and they meet each other, and end up on a crazy adventure.**

**Aha I know they may not make sense, but whatever, let me know which one you like more. :) thanks.**


End file.
